


Inferior

by mon-amour-eternel (cettevieestbien)



Series: kc drabbles [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Inspired by Gattaca, Inspired by a Movie, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: Klaus is genetically imperfect and has to tell Caroline, who is genetically perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

They’re at the stage of The Future, talking about their future children. And they have to have at least three – it’s not an option. They can decide when they have them, and that’s it.

Which is why, when Klaus says, “I don’t want any children,” Caroline is shocked.

“What do you mean, you don’t want children? It’s too late, Klaus, we have to have kids.” She waves a hand in a ‘duh’ way. Because this is a ‘duh’ situation. When they were married, they were told they were going to have three or more kids. He’d never said anything for or against it, until now. She doesn’t know what happened to make him change his mind.

With his hands in his pockets, and his face closed off, Klaus shrugs. “I just don’t, Caroline. It won’t end up good, for anyone.”

They have a staring match. Klaus isn’t an abuse victim (no one is anymore), and, like all males, has genes inside him that’ll make sure he’s a good father. So is it nerves? Is it her? What’s the problem?

Klaus sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. When his hand falls, his eyes are slightly red and he’s biting his lip nervously. “Sit down,” he says, sounded wrecked. She’s never heard or seen him so upset; she sits on their couch  instantly. He sits heavily next to her, but leaves space between them.

Caroline waits for him to say something first.

She has to wait for several minutes of his gathering his thoughts. Every second hikes up her nerves; she twirls her wedding ring, bites her lip, and tries her best to be patient.

Finally, he says, “I’m not like you.”

He stops, drags a hand through his hair. “What do you mean?” Caroline asks after another minutes of silence.

“I–I was conceived…not made.” She gasps, but he steamrolls over anything she might say, on a roll. “My mother and my birth father had sex and I was made. I wasn’t altered or anything. I have a life expectancy of 55.8 years. I can pass on myopia, heart arrhythmia, arthritis, high blood pressure, POTS, any number of things. I know we were told to have three, but I don’t think we should.”

He faces her, finally, and he probably expects hundreds of questions. She has two. “What are all those things and how the hell were you  not found out?”

His face flushes. “Father paid people off. As for the diseases, myopia is non-perfect vision, heart arrhythmia is when the heart beats irregularly, arthritis is joint pain, high blood pressure is when your blood goes against the artery too forcefully, and POTS is when your blood volume is unequal when you stand up. I don’t have any of them, except the heart arrhythmia, but I’m a carrier for all of them. Why would you want to have a child who could have any of that?” He asks bitterly.

She scoots closer, grabs his hands in hers, and doesn’t hesitate for even a second before saying, “me.”

Because yeah, it’s required. She has to have kids with him. But the thing is – she wants to. Even if he is genetically imperfect.

He doesn’t look her in the eyes; he just stares at their hands. “Caroline, I’m inferior. A mutt.   
Even if we go to the doctors, they won’t take us. They don’t take people like me.”

Caroline shrugs, making it more unconcerned than it really is. She does have some reservations, but those can take a backseat to his self-image. “So we’ll conceive naturally. It’ll be fine, Klaus.” He looks unsure, still. She can’t have that, can she? She rests her hands on his cheeks and makes him look at her when she says, “I promise, Klaus, I am perfectly fine having children with you. Genetically imperfect or not.”

Klaus smiles slowly, probably not completely believing her. Still, he says, “thank you, Caroline. I love you.” He nuzzles his cheek into her palm lovingly.

She smiles at him reassuringly. “I love you too.”


End file.
